Watch out for those ears
by Risato
Summary: A trainer meets a wild Lopunny and discovers that fluff hides tough.


Boilerplate disclaimer-Posted as easy reference for a few /vp/ sorts. Contains Pokemon-on-trainer erotica. You have been warned. Pokemon and all that other copyrighted material is property of original owners. This particular story belongs to me. Enjoy.

Every year as fall arrived, I would set off on a walk through the woods near my house. I would take a small trail through the center of the woods which led to a clearing. I would spend all day watching the newly colorful leaves sway in the wind and break free one by one. Once more I found myself at peace watching nature. My stomach started to rumble, so I pulled a bar of chocolate from my backpack to nibble on. A change of clothes, a few sandwiches, a towel, and a few Pokéballs with trusted Pokémon inside for safety. All the important supplies for a day's travel contained in one handy bag.

As soon as I removed the wrapper from the bar of chocolate, I could sense a pair of eyes watching me. Perhaps it was my imagination, but I was quite certain I was being watched. I pulled a Pokéball from my backpack and attached it to my belt loop just in case. I lifted the chocolate to my mouth and bit down on a tasty morsel of thin air. Meanwhile, a mischievous looking Lopunny had managed to dash from behind a tree and steal my candy goodness away. Nibbling excitedly on the chocolate, the Lopunny shifted from foot to foot nervously while watching me. I remembered the advice of my biology teacher. He told me that Lopunny was only dangerous when she was in heat. If I had listened to him more closely, I would remember the part where he said Lopunny had no set mating season, so she was always in heat. It also didn't help matters much that chocolate was every bit as much an aphrodisiac to Lopunny as it is to humans.

I sat quietly and watched Lopunny finish the chocolate bar. Her cute pink nose twitching excitedly, she inched toward me with a greedy look in her eye. I reached for the Pokéball on my belt, but Lopunny was far faster than me. Before I could activate it, she slapped the ball out of my hand. I reached clumsily for my backpack, only to find Lopunny tearing it from my shoulders and throwing it aside. Having no Pokémon within reach, I did the stupidest thing I could. I took up a self-defense pose. Lopunny hopped around eagerly, quite excited at the idea of a fight. I realized right there that I was quite fucked. Even a trained boxer would be hard pressed to defend himself against a weak Pokémon in a fistfight. Lopunny was not a particularly weak Pokémon, and my boxing skills were best described as wet cardboard.

Even with my fists up, Lopunny was far too fast for me. Imitating a boxer's stance, she jabbed me in the face a few times before landing a swift punch to the stomach. I was relieved to know she was holding back and playing with me, evidenced by the fact that I was standing and conscious. Even then, her punches were swift and painful. Ignoring the conventions of boxing, Lopunny proceeded to slap me across the face with her ears a few times. It felt like being hit with a pillow with a brick inside. No soft fluff would hide the impact of her muscle underneath. I moved to cover my face better, only to find myself swiftly taken down. Before I knew it, Lopunny was on top of me and swinging away. Both her paws and her ears struck at my arms vigorously. It felt like hours, even if only a minute had passed. The blows ceased and I dared take a peek between my arms. Lopunny had a mischievous glint in her eye. She grasped my arms and pinned them down with surprising strength. As she stared at me intently for a moment, I worried that she would ear-slap me to death right there. Instead, Lopunny let my arms go slowly. I started to lift them towards my face once more to guard. With the beating I had just taken, they were far too sore to move swiftly. Even if I could have done so, Lopunny obviously was not going to let me, as she swiftly pinned my arms to the ground again. When she let go this time, I laid submissively still. Lopunny took this opportunity to remove my shirt in quite a rough manner. I winced in pain as she yanked my torso from the ground with her pull on the fabric, and I grunted as I fell when my shirt tore free.

I looked up at Lopunny nervously. She could sense my nervousness; she hung her head over mine and let her ears droop down to the sides of my face. Closing my eyes and bracing for impact, I was surprised to find that she only pulled her head back softly, permitting the soft fluff of her ears brush across my face. As her ears reached my armpits, I squirmed slightly and giggled. Lopunny's eyes lit up once more with this revelation. As quickly as relief had come, the torment began again, only this time with Lopunny tickling my armpits with her ear fluff. I tucked my arms in, drawing a frustrated huff from the rabbit. She then turned around and removed my shoes and socks. Taking hold of my foot, Lopunny gently ran her paw along the sole of my foot. I wiggled underneath her, drawing a satisfied chirp from my tormentor. I knew if I struggled, I would only hurt myself. Lopunny was far too strong for me to resist, and she was intent on having her fun with me. She lifted her ear and ran it across my foot. As soft and comfortable as it was, it still tickled. She then ran her paw around my foot even lighter than before. I burst out in laughter, completely at the mercy of this sadistic bunny. Tracing circles on my foot, Lopunny wiggled excitedly on top of me. Between the tickling and this stimulation, I could no longer repress the erection growing in my pants. Looking down, Lopunny poked at the tent in my pants, squeaking in surprise as it twitched in response. Before I knew it, my pants had been pulled out from under me. I laid naked underneath an excitable Lopunny intent on tickling me and strong enough that I had no say in the matter. This was going to get awkward.

Lopunny turned around and sat over my legs, bending down to examine my erect penis. She looked up at my face as if asking for approval to tickle more. I just shrugged; I didn't think my input was going to matter. Poking at my erection, Lopunny chirped happily as it twitched and stiffened further. She gently stroked the side, provoking a small moan of pleasure from me. This gained her interest greatly. Lopunny stroked my penis once more, and I moaned in response. Lopunny's ears twitched and her face gained a predatory glimmer. Scooting up, Lopunny positioned her crotch next to my own. She began to grind against my rock-hard member, teasing me further and stimulating herself. Reaching down, Lopunny inserted the tip of my cock into her vagina. Even down there, her muscles were strong and gripped my cock with great vigor. Lopunny leaned over me and held my arms down once more. Escape was obviously impossible; she simply wanted me under her complete control. I started to thrust upwards into Lopunny's dripping wet pussy while she continued to grind and thrust herself upon me. She quickened her pace and let out a squeal of utter pleasure. Reaching her orgasm, Lopunny's vagina tightened upon my erection and forcibly dragged orgasm out from me as well. I shot a load of semen deep within her womb and released all tension. Lopunny came down from her own orgasm a moment later, looking down at me. She stiffened her ear and appeared ready to slap my face once more as I flinched. Instead, Lopunny reached down and licked my lips in her best approximation of a kiss. I weakly smiled up at her, and then faded into unconsciousness from exhaustion.

I woke up to find Lopunny sifting through my backpack, sniffing at my sandwiches with a look of disinterest. As she noticed me sit up, Lopunny held up my backpack with an exclamation. "Lop!" she demanded. "What, you want more chocolate?" I asked. She nodded emphatically. "So deman- urk!" I was interrupted by a paw across the face and another paw held up threateningly. I realized I had just "caught" an abusive freeloader who would get her way whether I like it or not. Then again, I could hardly complain about being mounted by such a fit and curvy body. This would make for many long and pleasurable nights, I only hoped my body was ready for this. Lost in this daydream, I was snapped back to reality with a quick slap across the face. I could feel myself becoming aroused again at this abuse. I knew I was going to enjoy having Lopunny around.


End file.
